walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul (Webisodes)
Paul is the deuteragonist and survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead Webisodes: The Oath. Pre-Apocalypse Rockford, Georgia Nothing is known about Paul's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Some time after the apocalypse began, Paul was surviving with a group of other survivors. At some point, his group met with a newcomer, Karina, and it was Paul who made her take the oath of "one lives, all live" before she was allowed to join. Whilst staying at a group near Rockford, Georgia; Paul's group was attacked by a swarm of walkers. The entire group was devoured, leaving Paul and Karina to escape into the woods. The following morning, the pair stumble upon a still-working car and discover it's original owner was searching for various aid stations in the area. After Paul passes out from a serious wound incurred in the attack, Karina drives around the county in search of help, only to find every aid station overrun. Eventually, the pair arrive at the Harrison Memorial Hospital and immediately seek out medical supplies to treat Paul's wound. An unconscious Paul and an unarmed Karina are attacked and almost killed by a lone walker until Gale Macones, the hospital's last remaining doctor, arrives on the scene and impales the walker in the head. Dr. Macones delivers medical treatment to Paul, but isn't optimistic about his chances. After telling Karina she needs to "take him away", Macones wheels Paul's unresponsive body onto a gurney and pushes him into a walker-infested cafeteria, locking the doors behind him. Paul awakens moments later to find himself restrained to the gurney and with numerous walkers approaching. He eventually manages to free himself, fend off the advancing walkers and escape the cafeteria and sets about searching for Karina. Paul finally finds Karina with Macones, and the two survivors share a brief smile as Karina learns of Paul's survival. However, their reunion is short lived as Karina dies of a lethal injection of drugs administered by Macones. A furious Paul holds the doctor at gunpoint as she explains she was simply giving Karina a choice. She protests she has seen so much chaos and destruction in the wake of the apocalypse that there is no such thing as hope anymore and that choosing how one dies is as good as it gets. It's unclear if Paul does indeed shoot Macones. Before he leaves the hospital, he uses chains to reinforce the hospital cafeteria's doors and spraypaints "DON'T OPEN, DEAD INSIDE" before leaving. Karina has by this point re-animated and Paul removes her teeth with pliers and restrains her in a straitjacket before leaving the hospital with her in tow. His current whereabouts are unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paul has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Webisodes The Oath *"Alone" *"Choice" *"Bond" Trivia *Similarly to Michonne and The Governor, Paul pulls Karina's teeth out following her reanimation and takes her along so he isn't alone. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Unknown Category:Webisodes Category:Main Characters